A New Generation of Evil
by Crazed Inventor Lucca
Summary: Naraku is still out there, yet peace still thrives in the past. As though a wish was granted, new threats appear to target the civility of young Japan. With new allies and foes, the Inuyasha gang are up for more then they can chew. All normal pairings R


A New Generation of Evil

CIL: *incased in cobwebs* seems i have been away a long time, sorry to anyone that loved my works so much. but i am back at least for a little while. the hard point is, i'm losing my job, and want to be a writer, so this FF is to get some attention to my fictionpress account (under the same author name) some attention and hopefully get some recognition. i have no beta this time around, so any available are apreciated. anyway on with the show. and special note, it's been a long long long time since i have seen the series, i may get some minor info wrong, please bring them to my attention if i fails to present them acurately.

Dis: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's original cast, I do own all introduced characters though.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A peaceful day in Old Japan, not a care in the world for most of her citizens. but those few that still find themselves with an impossible task at hand enjoy a small respite. Inuyasha & Kagome sit in the fields enjoying a soft, cool breeze. Where as Songo keeps Miroku in check, giving him the evil eye to prevent his lecherous hands tonch anyone elses behind.

"Baaah, this sucks!" Inuyasha's harsh voice cuts through the breeze. "Naraku escapes us again, we have no leads, and now it seems like the whole damn worlds at peace!"

"And how is that a bad thing?" Kagome argues, "Why is it you can never sit still and relax?" *SLAM!*

"Kagome!"

"I'm sorry! i didn't mean to, i'm sorry so sorry."

"My ass!"

"Come now, hush your serpentine tongue ye mongrel, the young ones are about." Kaede says with a stern look.

"Nothing they ain't heard before..." Inuyasha grumbles.

"I see Inuyasha is as erritable as ever." Miroku says rubbing a glowing red mark on his cheek.

"I see this dog still needs training." Kagome giggles at her little joke.

Miroku laughs at his own expence. "Yes yes, i am still getting used to solomn matrimony. But regarding Inuyasha's irritation, i too can sympathize with him. Naraku isn't one to let a good time go uninteruptted. With everyone thinking it's all good, he can easily pop up out of nowhere."

As if on que, a large blackened orb erupts from nothing in the sky, miles away from the village. Any with the senses to pick up evil aruas are blasted with emmense energies. Miroku and the gang hold their noses at the foul stench that fills the air as the orb looks like it's beginning to crack, as though it were made of glass.

"What is this! Such enormous energy!" Miroku says, his voice almost muted by the harsh winds that weep over them.

"MY EYES! MY NOSE! ARRRGH, the pain!" Inuyasha can't help but roll on the ground in pain as his senses are blasted with thick evil energy.

"Inuyahsa!" Kagome quickly grabs him preventing the winds from dragging him away.

The orb completely shatters as the winds pick up even more, completely leveling the nearby village. Inuyasha and the townsfolk all scream in pain as the energys fade after the enormous blast recedes. With a blinding flash of light, it all ends, with a whoosh of air only heard by Inuyasha.

Several minutes after the disaster, Inuyahsa and his friends get up from the ground, thier senses still dull from the emense amounst of energy that flux nearby.

"Miroku, *cough cough* can you sense that as well?"

"*grunt* arrgh...yes, such power, such a thick dark arua. to even effect us this far..."

"Yes, this thing is powerful, I'm gonna go on alone, you help the villagers." Inuyasha quickly jumps off, leaving no time for Kagome to protest.

"Inuyasha! Just don't do anything stupid!"

"Come Kagome, Inuyasha will be ok i am sure he will run over fight a losing battle."

/\/\/\

In the open feilds stands a man glad in black garbs. A large blade adorned on his back, with a matching diamond edged shield over top it. His breaths are angered and stiff, and can be seen even in the warm day. His left hand clentched in pain, as muscle and skin regenerate on his other. His eyes, seemingly clouded black, with red pupils, return to a dull grey, and an odd pattern for his pupils. He falls to one leg as his strength fails him, under his breath he mourns.

"Roselyn, i can still feel your life...why are you alive? I should of killed everyone..." His thoughts were interuptted by Inuyasha's hasty approach, Drawing his Tetsusiaga and pointing it at the man.

"Hey! You the guy that made that huge blast?...Answer me!"

"He draws his blade then speaks, a fool with pride, his amber eyes indicate a special blood mixture. With only a glimpse I can tell your not a fighter." The man disappears in an instant and reappears with his sword at Inuyasha's back, his stance ready to thrust it completely through him. "Deafeat..." He returns the blade to it's sheath, and turns and walks away. Inuyasha, though stunned at his speed, could not simply sit by as that mans arrogance burned at his ears.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me! Don't just walk away from me!"

Inuyasha dashes at the man and swings heavily overhead, The man steps aside and swings his own blade back at Inuyasha, seemingly lopping off the upper half of his head, above his eyes. With a blink Inuyasha's head seems to resolidify.

"Had I need to kill you i would, leave me be..." The ice cold tone of the mans breath did not help Inuyasha's shaking feet.

Miroku and the others rescue and rebuilding attempts at the village were well underway as Inuyasha returned, his body as blue as chilling aura of fear he emitted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome dropped the logs she was carrying to rush to him. "Inuyasha! Can you hear me? Are you alright? say something, anything!"

"I...I'm ok Kagome...don't worry about me..."

Miroku and Songo both ran to the aide of thier companion. "What happened? What did this to you?"

Inuyasha could only gasp, Visions of horror still flash before him. His attempt to speak was only met with a failure to stand on his own two feet. As he falls a sharp whistling is heard coming form the sky, as everyone looks up to see what is making the noise. In an instant something comes crashing down from the sky and smashes into the fields, creating a massive crator. Over the ringing crash resounding through the air a pained scream can be heard coming from it. Songo quickly rusn to the scene to investigate.

Just as she makes it to the outer ring of the crator a blur bolts toward her, forcing her to block. Songo is jolted back as a woman dressed in black appeal unbefitting ofthis era. Her stance is odd, as she holds her arm in the air, her back seeming bent and broken from the fall, her eyes filled with so much pain, a red glow can clearly be seen from them. As she screams and tenses up her back can be heard snapping and realigning itself. Songo returns to her feet and watches this woman's simply demonic act. At a loss for words she takes up arms to attack.

Songo hurls Hiraikotsu at her foe and quickly pulls her Katana to follow through. Her opponents gaze locks onto her as she thrusts her bare fist into the giant boomerang, deflecting it and hindering Kirara's Sneak attack, The woman then buries her hands in the ground and pulls out a boulder, hurling it at Songo. Songo could only stop in her tracks, the sheer speed that huge rock was traveling at her was impossible, it was too big to cut the wind as it did. She closed her eyes and braced for impact, when an all to familar voice came to her rescue. "Wind Tunnel!"

With Miroku's handy rescue Songo regained her composure and stood back on her feet, Kirara returning to her side.

"She's strong, becareful..."

"I Know, you too. But there is an oddity here..."

"Huh? What? How?"

"I sense evil leaking from her, but the spirit is pure...I think she's possesed..."

"So...you mean we can't hurt her?"

"I never said that, we just have to expel the demon, You distract it, i'll get my Sutra's on her."

With a nod Songo and Kirara dashed at her once again, this time keeping thier distance, Attacking only to draw her guard. But she saw right through it, risking a deep cut on her palm she grabbed the blade and pulled Songo off Kirara and began to pummel her. A sharp hook to her jaw stumbles her as a flurry of blows to the stomach force her to back away, another hook spins Songo in place as the woman begins to tornado in a vicious combo of hooks and roundhouses. Miroku, in an attempt to pull Songo away from her used his wind tunnel, But the woman quickly dashes at him, clearing 20 feet in the blink of an eye, grabbing his wrist, and crushing the bone into dust. With a demonic roar she drowns out Miroku's pained screams, and just as she was about to remove his head from his shoulders with a straight, a glowing arrow of purity pierces her chest, and pins her to the ground. With Songo nearly unconcious, and Miroku in far too much pain to focus, no one could catch thier savior.

The enraged woman slowly loses her conciousness as the arrow confines her movements. slowly her eyes close, and a sombre snore whistles from her nostrials. Several painful minutes pass before Miroku could stand and catch gazes with his assailent. He shakily hobbles over to Songo and wakes her up.

"Songo, please say something, *pained whince* tell me your ok."

Songo could only gasp for air, but that was enough to tell him she was alive, if not well.

Miroku then moves to the woman with a Purifying Sutra in his hands, as he focuses on her Aura. "_Even that arrow isn't holding the demon back, is this Sutra even going to work?_" He then pastes it to her head and goes to activate it, however, the womans eyes open up and a pulse of force repels Miroku back several yards.

"Ahahh!" he screams in pain as he tembles back, "That demon is strong, that arrow is all we have holding her back..."

Miroku attempts to stand again but lacks the strength and falls flat on his face. As he sighs in defeat a soft voice calls to him.

"I see my Sister caused a bit of trouble, I am sorry, but this land is new to us, i could not find her soon enough."

Miroku turned to look at the face this voice belonged to, only to push himself away in fear. "H-how! your pinned to the ground!" He looks back to where he was launched from, still seeing the woman pinned bu the arrow.

"Take a closer look monk." She holds her arms out and shows him that though thier attire is same in color, design was different, she wore long sleeves and loose pants, where her sister, pinned the ground, wore sport shoes, string sleeved tank top, and cargo pants. "I am more dressed for this era. she choose a more modern approach. Now then..." She walks over to her sister and pins a teddy bear key chain to her arm strap, then looks back at Miroku. "She should be calm now" As she opens a large ornate book complete with locks and holds the arrow in her chest. "Disperse." the arrow fades from her body as the blonde haired twin sister awoke as if sleeping.

"*groggy moan* Maaan...that asshole tried to kill us didn't he?" She says as though in a confusion, and forgettful of the battle she was just a part of.

"Yes sister, but it looks like he failed, his energy must of resonated with something here, that or Kerok himself did this..."

"Ummm, excuse me?" Miroku intergects. "Can you help me and my friend first? Your sister almost killed us..."

"Oh, right, how silly of me." The book bearing sister laughs.

/\/\/\

Back in Keade's hut, Songo makes a recovery as Inuyasha and the rest of them interogate the Twin sisters. Asking many questions about the man Inuyasha saw.

"I'm willing to bet the man your demon friend saw was none other then Legend, our master, savior, and god to our people. He is reponcible for the creation of all Demi-Humans like us. Though technically speaking, Me, my sister Aracna, and Divera are not Demi-Humans of birth, but adopted by them."

"Wait, your saying that that man back there is a good guy? My ass! He tried to kill me!"

"He does never try." Aracna spoke, her failing english still a hinderence to her.

"What she means to say is when he deems someone worthy of being killed he won't just walk away, he will fight till they get what they have earned. His mannerisms are cold, but he has a heart."

"You probably barked at him first." Aracna said under her breath, but not enough to be unheard by Inuyasha.

"Hey, i smelt his scent from that giant ball of energy, he had to be the scource of it, of course i was gonna protect myself!"

"The Master is often one to leave his actions a mystery, even mind reader have a hard time figuring him out. We'll need to leave him be, i imagine he is upset his attempt at purifying the world failed."

"Purifying!" Everyone gasped.

"Yes, The master was attempting to destroy all non humans on our dimension of earth, but his energies must of been twisted by his father, whom he was battling at the time."

"His father?" Kagome curiously questioned.

"Does he have some issues with his parents?" Miroku asked.

"Not of his own volition, his father seeks to rip out the true Verial blood inside him, that was taken away from the pure blood of his mother, the former Spirit of Purity, and Summon Deity of Light. Legend lives as a half breed, his father wants to kill him for the power he controls, and his mother wants to kill him to get back the powers she lost saving his life, and to get revenge on Kerok for tricking her.

"Sounds like he has a hectic life..." Songo almost said as though mourning him.

"He has far more enemies then them, he has barely made friends. luckily, he has had us for a long time. I imagine that if we are here, Jack, Giesha, Roselyn, and many of the others have also been tranported here. We will need to find them before they get singled out by Kerok."

"You may have another threat to worry about. Naraku is a formidable demon in these parts. he may very well go out of his way to kill your friends, or even absorb the powers of your foes." Keade informs the duo.

"I will be cautious to that fact, thank you old lady." Arcana bows.

"Please call me Keade."

"Very well. If you will excuse us, my sister and i must find our group. We can not be held up for long."

"Wait, your headed out already? Why not rest, that dimensional traveling must have taken it's toll on you two." Kagome insists.

"Hmmm..." Arcana thinks to herself, "Very well."

"Maybe we can even help you look for your friends, you never know when you'll run into trouble you can't handle."

"Pah! Hahahah." Aracna laughs rudely. "Nothing can stop us two as long as we stick together, they don't call me the Incarnation of Spirit for nothing. No foe has dropped me, not ever! Bah hahahaha!"

"No, but if i remember correctly you did get your arm blown to dust..." Arcana rains on her sisters parade. "Rest sister, the young woman is right. We will need help, i have no doubt that when we find Master again, we will need to draw his blood thin..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

ok hopefully that is a good opener, again, sorry for anything i missed to made an error of. Shippo is nor missing, i just have a hard time writing lines for kids, i'll get him in here sometime soon. and any questions about Original Creations are welcomed.


End file.
